specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Stormtrooper
Stormtroopers foram tropas de assalto do Império Galáctico. Cidadãos contrários ao regime os chamavam de cabeças de balde, um apelido pejorativo inspirado nos capacetes dos stormtroopers. Eles utilizavam armadura branca sobre um macacão preto que, além de criar uma imagem impositiva, era equipado com uma variedade de equipamentos de sobrevivência e controle de temperatura que permitiam que seu usuário sobrevivesse na maioria dos ambientes, mas ofereciam proteção limitada contra tiros de blaster. Como membros do Corpo Stormtrooper, um ramo independente do Exército Imperial, stormtroopers representavam os soldados de elite das Forças Armadas Imperiais—treinados para total obediência à hierarquia de comando, assim como lealdade absoluta ao Imperador Sheev Palpatine e o Império Galáctico. Aparições *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' romance * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''As Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, Cavaleiro Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Chewbacca, Parte IV'' *''Chewbacca, Parte V'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Livro I, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 3'' *''Doutora Aphra 5'' *''Lando, Parte I'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * ; image #5 * ; image #9 * ; image #2 * * }} Categoria:Stormtroopers